


The Lightning of Nazarick (reprise)

by zevra1elf



Series: Lightning of Nazarick (Original) [1]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, Non canon compliant, Sex in later chapters, Slow Burn, Torture, rework
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zevra1elf/pseuds/zevra1elf
Summary: A last request. That was what brought Riku to be on the Yggdrassil server in Nazarick before the servers shut down for good. Momonga is glad for the company, especially when they are transported to a strange new world. After all, why wouldn't he be happy to have Yggdrassil's most infamous Informant at his side in a new world where information is more valuable then blood?
Relationships: Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Albedo, Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Shalltear Bloodfallen, Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Lightning of Nazarick (Original) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793968
Comments: 24
Kudos: 103





	1. Prologue to the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! So I have finally decided to go back and start reworking my earlier chapters since they were so messy. I'll be using this work now to continue my story so I hope you all look forward to the new and updated feel of my work! As usual, if you have any comments, ideas, questions, etc I more than welcome them in the comments! You guys give me life and motivation to continue writing so I appreciate each and every one of my readers. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

“It’s been a while,” Gekigami muttered as he walked through the swamps, humming softly as he looked to the sky, briefly checking the game time. There was still some time left before he had to leave Yggdrasil for good and he wanted to make the most of it. Not because he had better things to do in real life, mind you, far from it in fact. Riku would rather be playing games than out there ‘adulting’ in his dead-end job but alas, such was the harsh and cruel reality of, well, reality. You couldn’t stay in a videogame forever, and making a living off of playing games was difficult. Though he sure as hell gave it his best shot.

Yggdrasil was a massive open-world game with nine different realms, each one different from the rest. There was no open line of questing, no straight forward story, which meant players needed to hunt down quests and items like never before and honestly, who wanted to do all that leg work when they could BUY the information from someone else? That’s what Gekigami had become famous for in this game, the infamous ‘All-Knowing Informant Gekigami’. That was one price one paid for his information; he wouldn’t even listen to someone who wouldn’t address him properly, not unless they were one of his few and close friends.

Ulbert Alain Odle was the one who convinced him to start playing, knowing his love for mysteries, puzzles, and completely cracking them open. The Demon of Great Disaster and one of the founders of the game's strongest guilds, Ainz Ooal Gown, had even bribed him by offering him a head start, something invaluable to new players coming in as a heteromorphic race, to join the game. Of course, he had his own motives; Ainz Ooal Gown needed dependable players but Geki had always been more of a solo player himself and thus dear Ulbert had allowed him to go with a few conditions. 

Condition one, never give out any information that could harm the guild, the guild’s allies or Ulbert himself. Condition two was if he ever got bored of playing it solo he would accept ‘The Demon’s invitation’, an item that essentially made him a part of the Guild the moment he destroyed it but, once accepted, he would never be allowed to leave. Gekigami was more than willing to agree to such terms when offered the powerful weapons still strapped to his person, weapons he had never thrown away but had chosen to constantly alter and tweak so that they would be perfect for his build.

Alas, Yggdrasil had lost its’ charm and thus was ending at the stroke of midnight tonight. That was just a few short hours away and so the informant wanted to spend those few fleeting moments in the place where it all began for him. “The Tomb of Nazarick,” the informant breathes out, “It’s been a long time…” He mused softly, looking up at the impressive building before opening up his message menu to see if anyone was even in the Tomb at the time. He might be able to get past the first three floors, sneaking past Shalltear before she could activate but the rest? No, he would get knocked out and kicked out shortly after entering the fourth floor and that’s not what he wanted. Thankfully, he wasn’t alone.

Ainz Ooal Gown had never fallen out of the top ten guilds in their server and that was only possible through the efforts of their famous/infamous leader, Momonga. He governed Nazarick with brutal efficiency, so much so that even after it became inactive the tomb refused to fall. Not that he needed to do much, as not even a raid of over a thousand players could breach the tomb’s final floor where he waited. It was a testament to how well the members of Ainz Ooal Gown organized the tomb and how well maintained their leader had kept it all these years. At one time he would have been offered over a grand from a guild looking to invade the tomb but Gekigami had refused. He was nothing if not a man of his word after all, especially when it came to promises made between him and his blood brother Itsuke, otherwise known as Ulbert Alain Odle. 

Such a promise was the very reason why Riku had bothered logging on during the last hours of Yggdrasil’s servers. Just the thought caused pain to well up in his chest but he pushed through the feeling. This was for Ulbert. He had to deliver his message to anyone who remained in the Guild who appeared tonight, to let them know he had his reasons for leaving that went beyond being too busy for the game. Even if Ulbert’s friends shot the messenger it didn’t matter as long as the message was given.

He clicks on Momonga’s name to find it open to chat, clicking on the curved letters hesitantly and choosing the option to message the guild leader. “Momonga-san!” He forced his voice to be chipper despite having to push through this. “You’re on! It’s me Gekigami….ah, Ulbert’s brother?” He hadn’t spoken to the man more than a handful of times but he hoped the Guild Leader would respond to his message if only to have someone else to talk to during these final hours. Judging by the active list that popped up when he went to search for any guild members who would be online the server was depressingly empty at this late hour.

“Ah, Gekigami-san?” If it were possible his eyes would have widened at the sound of Momonga’s voice, shocked that the Guild Master would answer him. It had been ages since the two of them had talked and they only met a handful of times. He wasn’t even a member of Ainz Ooal Gown but there was something in the mage’s voice that sounded excited. Maybe it was due to the fact that someone was here at all at this hour. “I’m surprised you’ve come here at this hour. It’s been a long time.”

“I know right?” The informant hummed out, looking up at the impressive mausoleum before him, a smiling emoji popping up before him. “This is bad timing and I don’t have the right to ask you this but is it alright if I come in? I,” he frowns, throat aching as he recalls why he had even logged on in the first place. No, he has to go through with this, for Itsuki’s sake. Gulping down the lump in his throat the archer starts up again. “I have something I’d like to tell you and I’d rather do it face to face. It...wouldn’t feel right, saying it out here.”

“Besides,” his eyes turned to the artificial sky above, a soft smile on his face, “it didn’t feel right letting this place go without seeing it off. It meant so much to Ulbert and I got to admit I had fun here. No better place to spend the end of the world, am I right?”

At those words a portal appeared in front of him, the archer smiling as he walked through the portal and entered the Guild’s meeting room, unsurprised to find the Eldritch Overlord standing above him. Momonga has changed just as much as he has since they last saw each other. In his dark purple cloak framed by massive bone pauldrons that fit snugly on his shoulders the master of the instakill looks nothing short of an Evil Overlord. A smiling emoji pops above Gekigami’s head followed by the wave action, the demon informant honestly happy to see him. “I see you have fully embraced your title Momonga-san. Fitting that you would be here at the guild’s final moments.” He looks about briefly, frowning to himself when he finds that they are alone in the meeting room. “Are we the only ones here?”

“You just missed HeroHero-san.” The guild master stated sadly, his gaze fixed on the portal behind him. “I’m surprised Ulbert-san isn’t with you. He practically had to drag you here on more than one occasion.” He laughs fondly at the memory but that laughter becomes drawn out and awkward in the empty room as the archer remains silent. “...If you don’t mind me asking, why couldn’t he come?”

Riku is glad that emotion synching emojis are not a thing in MMOs otherwise Suzuki would have instantly been able to see his mood drop. The thought of Itsuki’s rapidly declining state did that to him but he had a message to deliver. Momonga was one of the few people Ulbert had considered a friend and he deserved to know what was happening, even if he didn’t forgive him for leaving. “Perhaps we should speak about that somewhere more fitting, hm? I doubt you want to spend your last minutes in Yggdrasil in a meeting room.”

A question mark appears briefly over Momonga’s head before his skeletal avatar nods, turning to approach the wall. “I was planning on heading to the throne room.” He reaches for the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, hesitating briefly, looking over his shoulder. “Do you think Ulbert-san would mind if I took the staff out for today?”

A laugh is Gekigami’s response, a smiling emoji appearing as he waves dismissively at the other. “You know how Ulbert-san is. Go nuts! It’s your last day as Overlord!” He hums softly, closing his eyes as he tries to imagine what the ‘Demon of Great Disaster’ would be doing right about now. “If it were Ulbert I am sure he’d be gathering everyone in the Throne Room for one last grand hoorah. Even if he was talking to himself alone in an empty room.”

“Heh, that does sound like him.” The metallic click of the staff meeting stone was enough to snap Gekigami out of his nostalgic thoughts, ruby eyes focused on the necromancer as he walked to the grand double doors leading out of the room. “Come on, let’s go there now. Wouldn’t want to disappoint Ulbert-san.”

“You? Disappoint him? Never.” Riku stated as he followed after the Guild Master, looking around the halls curious and noting how barely anything had changed since he had last been in these halls years before. “I’ve been keeping him up to speed on the Guild’s status. The look on his face when I told him how you single-handedly defeated that mob of players with nothing but the Tomb’s defenses was priceless!” His eyes grow soft, voice somber. “He regretted not being there. He really wanted to gloat to the world that the evil lair he and his friends had designed was officially unconquerable.” 

The sadness in his acquaintance's voice was not lost to the mage, frowning inwardly. If Ulbert had wanted to be there so badly why couldn’t he make it? Had something happened? A sinking feeling began to grow in his gut and the guild leader desperately searched for a way to distract himself from it. “A-Ah yes. The Pledias never got to see any action.” He mused, pointing to the line of servants willingly waiting for their creators against one of the walls. “It feels bad to just leave them here. Follow.” The command comes to him easily, the group of seven maids and one butler obeying the command as their programming commanded them to. 

“So, you really took the whole ‘Japanese Edo Period’ look to heart, huh?” Momonga pointed out, briefly gesturing to the demon archer’s wardrobe.

A sparkling, grinning emoji appeared above the man’s head in response, puffing out his chest if that was even possible in this game. “You like it?” He beamed, stopping before the throne room doors to pose for the mage. “I designed everything myself though I might have...borrowed a few ideas. Except for my bow and arrows of course.” He points to his back where the silver and black bow is on display, along with a black quiver filled with hair-thin, needle-like arrows. “Raitoningu. You know Ulbert made me this weapon. I’ve just constantly updated them till they were completely maxed out.”

“Looks good on you!” The mage praised, walking once more into the expansive throne room with Riku at his side, ordering the servants to stand at one side of the massive onyx throne which he sat down on. He glances briefly to the ivory succubus standing to the right of the throne, frowning inwardly at the sight that greeted him. 

Riku too was slightly confused, tilting his head to the side as he took in the item that she was equipped with. “Isn’t that one of the Guild’s World items? Ginnungagap?” He asked, looking to the Guild Master for confirmation.

“Tabula-san must have equipped her with it on the last day he was here....” He never got the rest of the Guild’s permission to do so, however. It hurt to know that his friend didn’t take the rules of their guild into consideration but it hardly mattered anymore. “Let’s see what her settings are.” He mused, opening them up with a click of his console, Gekigami stepping closer so he too could look down at it.

“Oh, so she’s a tank. Guess that explains why he equipped her with that but...what the fuck?!” He could feel his eyes widen behind his helmet as Momonga scrolled down, down, down a massive wall of text, his mouth falling open slightly. “Exactly how much time did he put into her? I don’t think Demiurge is THIS detailed!” 

“Yeah, Tabula was the settings maniac of our group. You should see her sisters, they are just as crazy!” The leader jokes, stopping when he reaches the end of Albedo’s biography which ended in a rather simple manner. He then sighs, shaking his head before looking to the NPC. “Of course he’d make her a slut. He was into subverting people’s expectations with his creations.” He twists the staff in his hand before using it to unlock the administrative settings, deleting that part of her text. “There.”

“Looks kind of empty though, doesn’t it?” Riku pointed out, Momonga staring down at the empty spot before hesitantly typing something new into the blank space. Gekigami read the words in his mind as they were typed out, bursting out into laughter when Momonga was finished. “She loves you?! Really?!” His cackles are met with what he guesses is a stern look, though the nervousness in the Guild Master’s voice betrays him.

“It-It’s not like it matters! Everything will be gone in a couple of minutes.” He saves and closes the tab before leaning back in the throne, watching the still giggling archer as his mind rolls over their earlier conversation. They were running out of time; if he wanted answers he needed them now. “Gekigami-san.” His voice is now somewhat pleading, looking in his direction. “Please. What’s wrong with Ulbert-san?”

Riku felt himself tense up at those words, a heavy silence reining in the air as all previous joy was sapped out of the room. Right, of course. He came here with a purpose, after all. Taking a deep breath he moves his avatar before Momonga, deciding to do this ‘properly’. An ode to the being his brother was in this world, if one would. So he bows on one knee, looking at the ground as he delivers his message. “Ulbert-san...Itsuki. He wanted me to deliver a message to you, to explain why he suddenly left like he did. Why he lashed out at you.” His voice begins to shake, his heartbreaking as he goes on. “He’s dying, Momonga. He was really sick when he left and he wanted you to hate him so you wouldn’t miss him. He never stopped missing you, however. Even talked about starting again when he started to recover.”

“Then he relapsed and...he’s not coming back from it this time.” Gekigami comes to his feet, meeting Momonga’s Avatar face to face. “I’m sorry. I did everything I could to keep him in this world but….” He sniffs, a weeping emoji coming up above his head as Momonga stares up at him. “H-he didn’t want you to see him in the state he is in now. Stupid, proud idiot.” A shaky breath escapes both of them as Gekigami does his best to compose himself. “He only asked me to do two things. To let any remaining Guild Members know the truth and to finally join the Guild.” He pulls up his inventory, going to his special items tab to pull out a scroll, holding it out to the Guild Master. “I should have done this sooner but...well. I suppose it no longer matters.”

Momonga’s avatar stands up and embraces Riku’s, activating the action a second time as it is only supposed to last a respectable five seconds. “Thank you, Gekigami-san.” His own voice is weak, his heart aching for his good friend. He had always blamed himself for the way things had ended with his fellow mage but to know it wasn’t his fault, to know that Ulbert would have stayed if only it were possible, eased the pain only slightly. When their avatars part a second time he claims the scroll from the spy, opening the Administrative settings. A moment later a Guild Invite appears before Gekigami, which is quickly accepted by the other. “We’ll see him together one day soon, right?”

The hopeful tone in his voice breaks Riku out of his self deprecating haze, nodding quickly as he salutes the Guild Leader. “Of course. We have each other's information now so I’ll send you everything I have. I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you, Momonga-san.” He pauses as his internal clock beeps, a warning to all that the servers are about to shut down. 

The Litch hears it as well, moving back to sit on his throne as a proper leader should. “Well then, let us do this properly.” He waves his hand to command all the servants to bow down before he motions to the empty spot at his left. “Stand here Gekigami-san. We’ll greet the end properly, as Ulbert would. We can talk about the future tomorrow.”

Riku nods his head in agreement, moving to stand in the spot that Momonga had pointed out to him before his gaze turns to the flags adorning the great hall. He spots Ulbert’s and smiles, feeling a tear slide down his cheek. “He will appreciate you keeping things like this Momonga-san. When we see him, be sure to tell him all the details of the battle against that guild horde, all right?” 

“Of course.” With those words Riku feels himself relax into the chair, closing his eyes as the clock ticks down to the final moments. He’ll message Momonga with the email he just received so they could visit Itsuki in the hospital soon. He’ll hate him for it but he knew his friend would regret not being able to personally say goodbye to his guildmates. At least there had been someone here, waiting for Ulbert at the end of it all. He was going to say that anyway even if he had found the tomb empty but he was glad Momonga was here now. In truth, Itsuki was all he had left in this world and he’d be losing him sometime in the near future. Now though, he had Momonga as well. Maybe...maybe that’s why Ulbert wanted him to come here. So he had a chance of finding someone.

So they wouldn’t be alone.

_See you soon, Itsuki._ He closes his eyes as the last seconds click to midnight, briefly showing the deadly set of zeroes before time just kept going. Opening his eyes he finds not his console before him but the throne room of Nazarick, blinking in confusion as he looks about. “Eh?” He looks to the Guild Master who looks similarly confused, tapping at the air to try and pull up his console but, nothing. “You’re still on too, Momonga-san?” He asks hopefully, the mage shaking his head.

“I can’t pull up my console. Can you?”

Riku mimics the motion that his friend did to try to pull up the console and exit the game but nothing happened. A quick check to try and reach the GMs meets nothing but static, his heart rate slowly rising. “The GM call function isn’t working either!” He blinks a couple of times, frowning as Ainz stares up at him. “What, my face glitch up or something?”

“Lord Momonga.” A new voice fills the air, causing them both to grow stiff before turning to glance down at the woman before them. She’s left her fully bowed position and is now staring intently up at the Guild Leader, concern etched on her face. “Lord Momonga?” She stands up, voice growing panicked as she approaches him. “What’s wrong? Lord Momonga!!” 

_W-what the hell?!"_ Riku is stunned to silence, body growing stiff as all the NPCs look up to see what the commotion was about. _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!_


	2. Old and yet Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's been a shift in Yggdrassil. Though they know not how Momonga and Gekigami have been sucked into the game, where all the familiar faces and things in Nazarick have taken on completely new personalities and meaning. The two take their first steps in learning what has happened by gathering the most powerful beings of the Tomb, the infamous Floor Guardians.
> 
> They're nothing like Momonga remembers them however and yet oh so familiar.

“Lord Momonga!” Albedo cried out once more, coming to her feet and approaching the throne with a look of concern on her face. _She’s talking._ There’s no other conclusion that the informant can come to, his mouth hanging open as she watches the succubus fret over her master. _A NPC is talking to Momonga. More than that, she’s actively disobeying previous orders!_ Not to mention invading his personal space, crowding over the Litch King. He can see the Overlord visibly tense for a few moments before snapping out of his daze.

“Everything is fine Albedo. My GM Call function isn’t working is all.” 

In response to the Overlord’s admission Albedo steps back, her expression briefly changing to relief before delving into mild confusion. She bows her head, hands folding in front of her as she speaks. “Forgive me my Lord for I have no knowledge of what the ‘GM Call Function’ magic is.” No surprise there at least. “If you give me the opportunity to correct this mistake I am sure I can fix it for you.”

“There’s no need to trouble yourself with it Albedo. Right now there are more pressing matters to attend to.” The Guild Master looks to the other servants in the room, Gekigami tilting his head to the side. 

_How is he so calm?! And what’s with his voice? Is he roleplaying or something?_ Not that he can blame the mage, his human voice didn’t exactly match the imposing figure cut by his avatar. This new voice matched it much better though he had to wonder if it was a glitch or if Momonga himself was altering his voice somehow. 

“Sebas!” Momonga calls out, pointing one skeletal hand to the battle butler. “Go out and search the area surrounding Nazarick and then report to me. Do not engage in any enemies or beasts you encounter and return immediately if you find any threats.” He then points to Yuri Alpha. “The rest of you search the 9th floor for any intruders. Once it is secure begin to comb the rest of Nazarick for anything suspicious, no matter how small that might be.” Each NPC bows and goes off to perform their commands as instructed, Momonga scratching his chin before looking to Albedo. “A moment of privacy with my informant if you would please.”

_His informant? Who else is...oh. He’s talking about me._ Riku chuckles to himself as Albedo bows and walks away from the throne, the mage casting a cone of silence around them to ensure none overheard their conversation. “What was that?” He finally speaks up, looking to where the Pleiades had been standing. “NPCs don’t normally obey complex commands like that, right?” He was no expert considering he had never created one for himself but he had summoned mercenaries before. They always followed a set program built into their AI and this was not something previously capable in anything the informant had seen or heard of.

“No, you’re right. Not even the NPCs created by Tabula could pull off something like that without direct commands being put into the console. Something’s wrong.” Momonga then points up to the demon curiously. “It’s not just them. This whole time your mouth has been moving whenever you talk.”

“Huh?” Once something like that is pointed out to you, you become intimately aware of it. Momonga was right, his mouth was moving and now he was aware of how rough his tongue was, and since when could he feel anything inside his mouth inside of a game?! “Why’d you have to go and say that?!” The demon growled out, putting a hand to his mouth to touch his tongue with a finger, pulling away with a frown. “It feels so weird!” Crimson eyes flashed down at the Guild master, tail thrashing behind him. “And how are you so calm?! 

“Do you think I’m not freaking out?!” The mage growls out, pausing for a brief moment as his body stiffens before releasing a sigh, one skeletal hand covering his face. “We have to deal with other pressing matters first though.” Gekigami is wearing an expression of confusion as the Overlord drops his hand. “I’m going to conduct some tests on Albedo to see just how much the NPCs have changed. Just...don't judge me.” His confusion grows further as the spell keeping their conversation private dissipates, the Overlord motioning with his fingers for the succubus to come forward.

“Yes, My Lord?” She asks, the look on her face both hopeful and eager, as if ready to jump at any task the player set before her. 

“Albedo,” Momonga begins, pausing for a moment before clearing his throat, “may I touch you?”

Gekigami snorts at the request before the woman happily approached the throne, grabbing her wrist in his hand. The demon is momentarily confused until he realizes where those fingers are resting, right at her pulse point. Experimentally he mimics the action with his own hands, eyes widening when he finds he does in fact have a pulse point. _Ok. Forget game ingenuity, that’s just creepy!_ NPCs, AI enemies, hell, even PKers were all easy to kill because you weren’t technically killing them. They had no heartbeats, no hearts, and thus there was no guilt with the knowledge they’d respawn after a minute or so. It would completely break immersion and make the game hard for some players to play if they added pulses to the game just for added effect so why would any game developer put it into a game. 

Gekigami inclines his neck to the side as he checks the pulse point at his neck as well and sure enough it wasn’t a fluke. There was a pulse there as well that was steadily picking up as panic began to set in once more. Taking a deep breath to calm himself only helped momentarily for it added a new piece of information to the puzzle set before them. The smell of earth and burning wood filled the air, along with the flowery scent one could only link to a woman but scent too was a mechanic game developers never thought to put in. Hordes of dead were fun to fight but to smell? Yeah, that would make even the most hardcore of players turn tail and run. Then again he can’t smell it now with Momonga sitting right beside him.

The informant lowers his hand, tilting his head towards the mage and opening his mouth instinctually, allowing the scent to linger there as well. His friend doesn’t smell dead but he does smell old. Not like visiting the nursing home old but...it was less like a scent and more like a feeling? There was also the scent of powerful magic, dark magic, a scent that screams ‘danger’ in the back of his head. _Wait, how do I even know what dark magic smells like? Or any magic for that matter?_

For a time he’s lost in thought but like all humans, there is one sure way to snap him to attention and that was if something embarrassing was about to go down. “May I...touch your chest?” Red eyes blow wide as the Litch King asked that question, Albedo taking a moment to process that question as well. “T-that is if it’s all right!” The Overlord goes on, holding up his hands in defense, an action that has Gekigami turning his head and covering his mouth as a snort escapes his lips, shoulders shaking. 

_You couldn’t find another way to ask that question Momonga?! She’s going to kill you!_

“Of course My Lord!” Albedo’s enthusiastic response almost made the informant drop to the floor, his head snapping to watch as the mage hesitantly reached out and grasped her boob, his now, somehow managing to fully encompass her large breast. 

_Oh God I can’t!_ Gekigami turns his head away once more, snickering under his breath as the sound of Albedo’s pleased gasps reach his ears. _What does he think this is, an ero-game?! We could get kicked…_ His thoughts trail off as the reality of the situation kicks in, looking back to the pair as understanding dawns in his eyes. This was a highly inappropriate action by game standards, an action forbidden by the code of all but the most erotic of games. Even then some MMOs, including this one, had bots that monitored chat and avatar actions to a point, and if they saw something remotely inappropriate you’d get immediately kicked out. It was a pain because then you had to go to the Administrators to dispute it but it was there for player safety.

Momonga, however, had been getting a good handful of Albedo’s chest for well over ten seconds and Albedo’s scent was becoming increasingly aroused. At this point even Gekigami might have gotten kicked out for just watching the display and it wasn’t even doing anything for him! Which meant there was a possibility that they weren’t even in Yggdrasil anymore. “Ah, my apologies Albedo!” The necromancer called out as he let go of her boob, looking at the skeletal appendage as if he is questioning his life choices and the informant feels the urge to facepalm building. 

“So, this is it?” They both snap out of their own thoughts to look upon the squirming succubus, who is now staring intently at Momonga. “My first time will be here!”

_Eh?_ Unbeknownst to Riku, the necromancer is thinking the same thing.

“What do you want me to do with my clothes Lord Momonga?” Albedo continues, her wings fluttering as she takes a step forward, hands trembling as she touches the fabric of her dress, flooding the room with so much arousal Riku has to cover his nose as not to drown in it. “Would you rather you take them off yourself? Perhaps you’d prefer I keep them on~” She purrs out, Gekigami taking a step back as she takes a step forward, the overwhelming scent making him feel mildly nauseous, though he’s not sure if it’s because she’s a woman or if it’s due to her demonic heritage.

“N-no!” Momonga stutters out, holding up a hand in front of himself, ready to push the Floor Guardian away if necessary. Then he gathers his composure, clearing his throat before speaking again. “Now is not the time for that Albedo. There are more important matters to deal with.” 

Gekigami watches as the succubus visibly deflates but steps back obediently, bowing her head to her master. “Forgive me, Lord Momonga.” Her voice is composed though he can tell she's more disappointed than she’s letting on. 

“Now then, go collect all the Floor Guardian’s other than Gargantua and Victim and have them meet me on the Sixth Floor.” Momonga commands, the woman bowing further before turning to complete the order she had been given. Only when she disappears behind the giant doors of the throne room does Momonga sink into his throne, sighing in relief before putting a hand over his eyes. “I’ve defiled Tabula’s NPC.” He mumbles out and that sends the demonic spy into a laughing fit. The necromancer growls, glaring over at his doubled over partner. “This isn’t funny, you, you….!” 

He reaches out and grasps Gekigami’s swishing tail to give it a hard yank in retaliation. Riku’s eyes widen and he howls in pain, leaping away and quickly covering his tail. “What was that for?!” Now it’s Momoga’s turn to laugh at the state that the feline-like demon finds himself in. Every hair on his head and tail, including the hair along his sharply pointed ears, stood on end, making him look less frightening and more fluffy. “Ah geez,” Gekigami grumbled, rubbing the base of his tail. “That hurt.” That stops the laughter coming from Momonga, Riku stilling as those words sink in. 

Pain. It had been such a simple action but it had caused him pain, something that was not in Yggdrasil. Hell, it wasn’t supposed to be in any game! After all, who would play a game where you could physically feel the damage that you were taking? He was all for immersion but that was just taking things too far! So then, if Momonga could perform forbidden actions like groping a woman’s chest and Riku could feel pain just from having his tail tugged on that could only mean one thing. “This isn’t a game.”

“Not likely.” Momonga mused, calling the guild weapon back to his hand, examining it with a hum. “The staff seems to be functioning appropriately but everything else is...well.” He stands up to walk towards the archer, placing a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezing. “Believe me I am freaking out but something isn’t allowing me to. At least not to an extreme extent.” 

Gekigami frowns at this new revelation, his hair returning to normal, tail swishing left and right as he ponders over this new information. So there was some invisible force manipulating Momonga’s emotions. Was it because he was undead, a class in his build, or was there some sinister force behind it? The more he thinks about what all they don’t know the more frustrated he becomes, growling with a shake of his head. “I hate this!” He hisses out, turning around and throwing his hands up in the air, Momonga sighing softly in response.

“I know what you mean but we can’t sit here and do nothing. You of all people should know that.” Gekigami’s tail is still twitching in an agitated manner at those words but he has to admit that the guild master is right. As an information broker, the worst thing he could do was sit on his laurels when there was work to be done. If they needed information on their current situation they would have to go out and find it rather than waiting for it to come to them, especially now that this was far more than a game. 

“You’re right.” He grumbles out, annoyed by this fact as he turns to face the Overlord once more. “At least the NPCs should all still be loyal to you.” The smirk returns to his face, walking over to Momonga’s side, clapping him on the shoulder. “Especially Albedo~” The tease comes out as something of a purr but that doesn’t make it lose its sting.

“Please stop.” Momonga groans out, Gekigami laughing as he lets go of him.

“I should thank you.” He hums out, looking to the skeletal figure with a smile. “If you kept her as a slut she might get the thought to jump me as well!” And since he was the newest member of the Guild by not even an hour, he honestly didn’t trust her to follow his requests. With that change to her bio, however, the only one she wanted was Momonga and he didn’t have a bone for her to jump on, so to speak.

“That doesn’t make it better.” The mage mumbled to himself, shaking his head before he holds out his hand, summoning a portal to the sixth floor. “Good, the portal system still works. Come on.” With that he walks through the portal, the demon shrugging and following behind him. It shouldn’t feel that different from walking through one of the portals in the game, right? No, actually it did. When once there was nothing now there was a shift in the space around him, a cool feeling walking over his body as if he had stepped through a pool of cool water.

He shivers, shaking his head as if to physically shake off the feeling, looking over to Momonga. “You feel that?” The informant's only response was a soft hum, the demon letting out a sigh as he folds his arms behind his head. “Lucky.” He grumbles out, following him down the hall and out to the grand Ampitheater of the Sixth floor. Immediately his eyes were trained on the sky above, the glittering stars above more vibrant than he remembered. Of course, he had been there once before but only once or twice since he had started the game and he was sure Blue Planet’s love child hadn’t been complete by then. 

_So this is the world he envisioned._ He thought in awe, taking a deep breath and stilling once more. Where the throne room had smelled of stone and power the underground arena smelled of dirt, blood, and the various beasts beyond the cages of the arena but if he concentrated he could smell more than that. Riku could smell just how clean and crisp the air was, the dew grass carried on the wind as well as the sharp scent of pine that came with it. He takes in a slow, deep breath, holding it in to savor the feeling before reluctantly letting it go. _Incredible._ He thinks in wonder, opening his eyes to once more stare at the sky above.

In the real world one could never find a place such as this, not even in the nature sanctuaries reserved for the elite of humanity. It brought with it a sense of peace that Riku had never felt before and he felt a sudden urge to just go out and run, to explore the forest around him and see just what all there was to see. That probably wasn’t the smartest thing to do when he had no clue where he was going and he knew for a fact these lands were just as deadly as they were beautiful. Speaking of deadly, weren't there two Floor Guardians on this floor rather than one? He seems to recall Itsuki telling him about a pair of NPCs that Bukubukuchagama had built to spite her brother.

_Itsuki._ Pain welled in his chest at the memory of his best friend, his tail drooping down as the image of his best friend lying in a hospital bed filled his mind. He had promised the other he’d be there when the time came, that he wouldn’t die alone but could they even leave this place? More than that could he be selfless enough to take that step should a door present itself? As much as he loved his friend he knew if he were to leave this world there would be no going back and, as Ulbert had put it, if there was one good thing about dying it was that he got to leave that damned, dying world behind. This world though was fresh and clean, full of wonders and as far away from his desk job as one could possibly get. So if the opportunity presented itself...no. He can’t say for certain if he’d be able to leave or not.

“Gekigami!” Momonga’s voice broke him out of his trance, ruby eyes catching the cloaked figure motioning him to join him near the center of the arena. When the archer came forward he found that the Overlord wasn’t alone, joined by the two dark elves he had been thinking about earlier. “Gekigami, these are the Dark Elf twins.”

“Mare and Aura.” The informant hummed out, their names coming to him easily now that he saw their faces. How could he forget after how Ulbert had teased Peroroncino so much after the pervert complained about how his sister had ‘pulled the oldest trick in the book’ on him? “It’s good to finally meet you.” He bows his head deeply. “I’m Gekigami.”

“He is the brother to my fellow Supreme Being, Ulbert Alain Odle.” The wording got a raised brow by said brother but they had the desired effect on the two dark elves. Their eyes lit up, looking up at the informant with new reverence before they both bowed to him. 

“Forgive us Lord Gekigami!” They shouted in unison, Aura looking up first to take in the newcomers form. 

“We weren’t aware that Lord Ulbert had a brother.” She said sheepishly, her smile matching the tone of her voice.

The observation brought a chuckle out of Momonga who waved his hand dismissively at the pair. “He wouldn’t be that good of a spy if the entirety of Nazarick knew about him now would he?” He began, placing a hand on Gekigami’s shoulder, his tone both kind and teasing. “It is unfortunate but due to the nature of his job he has never had the chance to spend much time in Nazarick. He’s here to stay now, however.” 

This explanation caused the informant to raise his brow in confusion but the answer came to him quickly as he rolled the words in his head for a few moments. _The NPCs are loyal to Nazarick and to him. If he didn’t make some kind of connection for me to cling onto I might not exactly be welcome._ A small smile comes to his face before he bows his head to the Overlord, playing the part that Momonga had so politely set up for him. 

“It was no trouble at all Lord Momonga. It was all for the benefit of Nazarick and my brother after all.” Riku states, deciding it would be best to play the part given to him to its fullest. The more useful he appeared to the NPCs the less likely it was that they would turn on him. 

Momonga nods his head in response before he turns to the elf twins once more, raising the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. “Before the other Guardians arrive I would like to perform some tests.” The eyes of the twins lit up at the sight of the legendary weapon, immediately asking questions that the Guild Leader was more than happy to answer. Hearing him speak about the Guild Weapon that Ulbert had spent so much time helping to create with such reverence warmed Gekigami’s soul. 

He snaps out of it as a Dragonoid-like creature steps in front of him as Momonga prepares a spell. Ever curious the informant peeks around the hulking beast, watching as the staff glows as the order was given. Summoning now both looked and felt different from when they were in the game; where once a Primal Elemental would simply appear from the tornado of smoke and fire, it now left ash and scorched earth in its wake, the heat from the being’s awakening so intense that the beast kin has to take a step back behind the reptilian guard. 

When the heat subsided the informant came out from around the beast, looking up at the primordial demon with an impressed whistle. “Damn.” He mumbles to himself, looking over to Momonga as the elf twins crowd around him, praising his work. _Couldn’t he have summoned something I wasn’t weak to?_ The archer thinks as a new feeling settles into his stomach. From there the feeling simmers, grows, and consumes him in a way that causes ever nerve to twitch. Fire is the one major weakness his build has; yes his gear covers that weakness as well as his minor weakness to earth but it’s still the crack in his armor.

He wants to fight it, desperately. Something is screaming at the back of his mind to lunge forward and attack despite how incredibly stupid such a thing would be to do on his own. “Gekigami.” The sound of his name breaks him out of his trance, his head whipping around to face the mage. “Do you want to fight it?” He muses, the Overlord turning his attention down to the Floor Guardians. “Perhaps with the aid of Aura and Mare here.”

“Can we?!” Aura nearly squealed out, grabbing Mare by the hand and dragging her brother over to the archer’s side, eyes sparkling up at him. “Come on, let’s fight it Lord Gekigami!”

Well, when someone pleads in such a sweet way he can’t really deny the request, even when their brother was less than enthusiastic about it. “Just keep up!” He laughs out, charging to the center of the arena with the two elves behind him. He doesn’t get too close, allowing the ranger to agro the Primordial Elemental first before he notches a single, needle-thin arrow back. It glows briefly, a smirk coming to his face as he aims right at the center. “Rain of Arrows!” It was a simple spell that did exactly what the name suggested; send out a rain of arrows. There was a reason he chose such spells though. 

His arrows, Divine Class weapons he made himself called ‘The Reito Hari’, didn’t do much damage individually. They DID have a ninety percent critical chance, which meant they did more damage than a single normal arrow when they hit. He then activated another skill, one which sent the arrows that had just been fired back to his hand, allowing them to pass through the same target twice. The icey needles ripped through the creature with ease, the being roaring with pain as a few pierced the core hidden within its center. “Aura! Cut through its stomach! Mare, debuff its regeneration ability!” That way they would have a longer window of opportunity to attack the Elementals weak spot unguarded. 

From there the battle seemed to pass with ease, even with his weakness to fire. Any time he was targeted the demon simply dodged out of the way, running from any AOE spells and firing when he found openings. Soon, the being fizzled out in a whirlwind of smoke, Gekigami panting softly, more so from the heat than from overexerting himself. “Amazing!” Mare gasped out as he and Aura approached the archer, staring up at him. 

“Of course he is, he’s Lord Ulbert’s brother, Mare.” Aura teased, the informant hoping the heat dancing across his cheeks would be taken as exposure from the monstrosities flames rather than any amount of shyness he felt. He watched the two elves rush back over to Momonga before turning his gaze to the scorched earth the monster had left behind, pondering over the battle that he had just fought. Normally after defeating opponents he would feel more relieved than satisfied, his build not exactly built for long-lasting PVP battles, but this time an odd sort of satisfaction sat in his stomach.

As he thought about how hard the powerful summon had fought and how it had fallen without doing so much as a scrap of damage that feeling grew inside of him. It filled him like the pleasant buzz of a good drink and soon his tail was swaying in self-satisfaction, that buzz particularly potent in his chest and throat. Wait no, that wasn’t a mere feeling, he was **purring**. The moment he comes to this realization Riku slaps a hand over his mouth, red eyes widening as he stares at the ground. Had he really just done that?! He didn’t even do anything like that in the past, it was completely out of character for him and yet...yet it had just come with so much ease. He could try to push the feeling down but he could not for the life of him control his reactions. 

Was this what it was like when Momonga’s emotions were tampered down? An uncontrollable impulse that would come over them whether they liked it or not? That was...well, it wasn’t good. Humans didn’t react like this, humans weren’t in such control over their emotions or had instincts and they were still human. They had to be.

“Gekigami.” The mage’s call breaks the informant out of his trance, turning his attention to the man who motioned him over with skeletal fingers. “Here.” His fellow player offers him a drink of water, taking the glass and drinking it to ease his parched throat. He hadn’t even realized how much of an effect the battle had on his body until he had walked away from it. Perhaps this was a problem he should discuss with the Guild Leader when they next got a moment alone. 

That moment is not now, however, a portal opening shortly after the glass is lowered from his lips. A figure slowly emerges from the swirling pool of darkness, a pale young woman stepping forward, dressed like one of those old Victorian porcelain dolls. _Shalltear._ It doesn’t take much for him to come to that conclusion as Perorocino’s wide variety of kinks and odd tastes were often the topic of gossip and endless teasing between himself and Ulbert. He watches as the ‘True Vampire’ launches herself at the undead Overlord, proclaiming her love to him in the process. 

_Never have I been so glad to be gay in my entire life. You can keep all of that crazy for yourself Momonga-san._ Gekigami muses, tuning in as Aura and Shalltear begin to argue. He snorts when the Ranger calls her out on her ‘fake tits’ covering his mouth and turning away to regain his composure. That is how he spots the Glacial Warrior Cocytus approaching them as reprimands the two Floor Guardians for bickering like children, which means the only Floor Guardian he hasn’t seen since returning to Nazarick is….

“I hope we’re not interrupting.” The informant is not expecting such a velvety voice yet he can not imagine anything more fitting for the demon now approaching them. He was still equipped in the pinstriped suit that Ulbert had him wearing the last time Gekigami saw him, the same circular glasses and that same cool smile that made him look like he was constantly scheming about something. 

“Demiurge.”


	3. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a better understanding of their situation, the two players begin to form a plan to secure their beloved him. Yet are they underestimating the situation inside the tomb, or would they rather not face it?

It had been so long since Lord Momonga had so much as visited Demiurge that the man was all too eager to answer his call. Despite his giddiness the tactician remained calm as he followed after the Overseer though his tail was swaying in a way that gave away his true emotions to the observant. The only thing that kept him from openly voicing his excitement was her somewhat disturbing news.

“Are you certain you have never seen this individual before?” He asked, brow furrow in thought as he rolled over what he knew about the man who had accompanied their Overlord to the Throne Room. The way she described the stranger was unlike any of the Supreme Beings and frankly with the current state of Nazarick anyone new was under suspicion as far as the defense strategist was concerned. 

“Never.” Albedo mused, her feathers ruffling at the memory of the strange informant who had accompanied their Lord to the end. How could someone that she did not know, who had never entered Nazarick before, get so close to her love? Perhaps it was a spell or potion but no. Lord Momonga was perfect, he would never be tricked like that. She paused as the sounds of battled echoed down the halls of the amphitheater, both NPCs picking up the place only slightly as to catch what was going on.

It turned out to be nothing, Demiurge relaxing as he watched the elf twins take on a Primordial Fire Elemental with Lord Momonga’s supervision. Perhaps this was why they had been summoned, to be tested by the Elder Lich. Just as his fingers began to twitch in anticipation a bright flash of white darted across his vision, blinking a few times before looking about to try and track the blur as it rushed around the creature that the elves were using for target practice. 

When the figure finally stopped long enough for Demiurge to take in their form his breath caught in his throat. The beastial demon had stark white hair and fur, black stripes covering his tail and exposed skin, the silk kimono littered with red and gold thread that was sewn into an expertly woven tiger on his back. What caught his eye was the golden bow the man was using, a bow he could recognize just by the sound of the bowstring being drawn.

“Raitoningu.” He breathed out, Albedo looking at him with one elegant brow raised, the demon folding his hands behind his back as he watched the archer with growing curiosity. “A bow that my creator, the Supreme Being Lord Ulbert Alain Oodle, made for his brother. Gekigami.” Albedo’s eyes widened slightly at this news, looking between her fellow Floor Guardian and the newcomer before settling on Demiurge.

“You’re certain?” She asked, the imp nodding his head before adjusting the glasses on his face. 

“There is no mistaking him for another. Lord Ulbert frequently brought him to my temple home where they would converse.” He smiled fondly at the memory, eyes lingering on the archer’s form as he dealt the finishing blow to the fearsome fire spirit. “Although I will say that when I last saw him he was still nowhere close to my creator’s power level. Though now I understand why he invested so much in cultivating his potential.” Indeed the Gekigami that was before him now was vastly different from the one he had last seen but only by speaking with him would he be able to tell if he had grown mentally as well as physically.

So lost in thought was he that he missed the look of concern that Albedo was wearing, remembering the words that she had overheard earlier. Before she thought it was a way of tricking Lord Momonga into allowing him close, offering him information on one of the missing Supreme Beings that he missed for some unknown reason. Yet now that she knew this Gekigami was Lord Ulbert’s brother his words began to sting. He had spoken of the unthinkable and yet the pain in his voice at the time could only come from either an incredibly poor actor or a grieving family member. 

If what Demiurge said was true, if this stranger was somehow the younger sibling of Lord Ulbert then she had to come to a gut wrenching conclusion; that he had been speaking the truth when he told Lord Momonga of demise. At least, that was the conclusion she had come to with how much she had overheard. She should have tuned them out but stars be damned she was desperate to hear her love’s voice! 

She is saved from her internal conflict by the appearance of Cocytus and the emergence of Lord Momonga’s true aura, shivering as his power washes over her form. “Come, we should not keep our Lord waiting.” With that she leads them out of the hallway, eyes focused on Lord Ulbert’s brother to take in his reaction to seeing Demiurge. Sure enough a look of recognition immediately falls on the demon’s features, mouth falling open slightly as he stares at the strategist.

“It’s all right, the two of you are just in time. Gekigami.” The mage motions to his side as he speaks, the informant not taking long to join the man at his side. _Just play along for the time being Gekigami. I know you don’t know these guys as well as I do but...well, let’s not take any chances._

Riku might not know the rest of the NPCs but he knew Demiurge ewell enough to know he didn’t want to get on his bad side. So when the Floor Guardians kneel before the Overlord to pledge their loyalty he joins them, head bowed low and doing his best to quickly come up with his own vow to appease those present. 

“Excellent!” Momonga proclaimed, spreading out his arms wide as dark tendrils emerged from his body, Gekigami shivering slightly from the close proximity. Was he even aware he had somehow activated one of his passives? “I have no doubt you will all perform your duties to Nazarick without fail!” He lowers his arms, the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown clicking softly against the stone floor. 

“Now then,” he begins, the eyes of all solely fixed on the Overlord, “for why you are here.” He turns to Gekigami, motioning to him with his hand. “I would like to introduce you all to Gekigami, the foremost spy and informant for Nazarick. Some of you might know him already but his position has always been kept a secret from all but the highest members of Ainz Ooal Gown.” The Guardian’s all collectively looked to the kneeling newcomer with new respect, Gekigami feeling himself tense under the pressure.

“You may stand, Gekigami.” The man comes to his feet slowly, bowing his head to the Overlord while internally panicking. Seriously?! Why did Momonga have to put so much pressure on him?! 

“Now then,” the Guild Master goes on, “Sebas.” He commands, having spotted the butler out of the corner of his eye. “What is the current status of Nazarick?” He asks, Gekigami’s eyes falling to the NPC curiously, also curious as to what the man found, if anything. Though honestly he wouldn’t be surprised if there were no other changes. Being stuck in a game was crazy enough, there was no way it could get worse.

“It appears that Nazarick has been teleported far away from our previous location to a grasslands area. .” At the man’s words Gekigami grows stiff, the air standing up on his tail as his eyes widen, his friend similarly shocked by this revelation.

“Grasslands?” Momonga echoed, the butler bowing his head once more as he reaffirmed this information, along with confirming that they were, thus far, completely isolated.

_This doesn’t make any sense!_ The informant thought as a frown grows on his face. He understood how being logged in before all servers shut down could possibly get one stuck in a video game but for the entire Tomb to be transported to a new location? 

“It appears you were right, Gekigami.” Momonga’s words snapped the spy out of his thoughts, ruby eyes turning to the skeletal Overlord as he continued. “Someone was attempting to attack Nazarick. Thanks to your warning it appears we have escaped completely unharmed. Well done.” Once more all eyes appear to be on the archer and it takes a few seconds for him to pick up on what Momonga is laying out. 

“I’m just glad I was able to make it to the Tomb in time!” Gekigami sighed in mock relief, hoping he was playing his role correctly. The one who warned Momonga of an unseen threat that could have destroyed Nazarick, the unseen hand of Ainz Ooal Gown. Yep, that was him! 

“Considering the situation we have found ourselves in it would be unwise to keep you outside of Nazarick any longer.” Momonga looks to the Floor Guardians, his voice booming across the great Amphitheater. “From this moment forward Gekigami will claim his rightful place as a member of Ainz Ooal Gown, as his brother always intended it to be. If anyone has any objections, speak them now.” It sounds less like a statement and more like a challenge, all of the Floor Guardian’s bowing their heads in respect.

Good, that secures Gekigami’s spot in Nazarick, as long as everyone plays nice. The archer listens in as Momonga then begins to move forward with plans to disguise Nazarick, smiling softly to himself as time goes on. In the past he had always assumed Momonga was a shy individual, one who had the time to manage a whole Guild rather than the leadership or charisma but it appeared he had judged him poorly all those years ago. He had all the skills necessary to run Nazarick and he had no doubt under his leadership the tomb would continue to thrive.

_I guess I can see why you admired Momonga, brother._ Gekigami mused, closing his eyes as his smile grew with the nostalgia that filled his heart. He felt confident that if he followed his fellow player’s lead he would be able to make it through this unscathed. He could even understand how the Floor Guardians worshipped him so.

“Now then, go forth and do my bidding!” Those words broke Gekigami’s train of thought, blinking numbly a few times as the Overlord vanished, leaving the archer alone. Alone with the most dangerous beings in all of Nazarick. _SCRATCH THAT! THAT BASTARD JUST LEFT ME IN A DEN OF WOLVES!_ He inwardly panics, looking about and wondering what would be the best way to escape from this situation without appearing to be running away from this situation.

“It is good to see you where you truly belong, Lord Gekigami.” Ruby eyes snap to Demiurge who had approached him shortly after their Overlord left the Sixth floor. He smiled cooly at the informant, hands behind his back as he examined the demonic beast before him. “It’s been such a long time since I last saw you. You’ve obviously changed for the better.” Gekigami blinked a few times at those words, turning to face the demon fully. 

“You...remember me? From all those years back?” The last time he actually saw Demiurge must have been two or three years ago, yet the demon remembered him? _Wait...Sebas mentioned how Momonga was the only one who stayed till the end._ His heart plummets into his stomach as the weight of those words settles in his mind. _They’ve been conscious this whole time?! Well...at least semi-conscious._ Yet they had been abandoned by their creators. A few had no choice, like Ulbert, but the rest...he couldn’t imagine what that must feel like.

He opens his mouth to question his friend’s creation further on exactly what he remembered when a disturbing scent wafts in his direction. He sneers, looking in the direction of Shalltear as the scent of arousal poured out of her in waves, eyebrow twitching in annoyance. _Seriously?_ He thinks as Shalltear proudly admits to the state that Momonga had left her in, sighing in defeat. _I shouldn’t be surprised. Perorocino did create her after all._

Demiurge is wearing a similarly exasperated expression, placing a hand over his eyes and shaking his head as the argument boils up to a stand off. “Aura, I’ll leave the affairs of the women to the women.” He muses, taking his Lord’s brother by the shoulder with one hand, waving Aura off with the other as he guides the informant away from the argument, Cocytus and Mare quickly following after him. 

“Is this honestly what they should be focused on right now?” Gekigami grumbles out, gently shrugging off Demiurge’s hold as they look back to the arguing pair of women. 

“Hardly.” Demiurge agrees, adjusting his glasses as he takes in the sight. “However, it would be interesting to see what would come out of such an arrangement.” 

_Oh God._ Riku thinks, shoulders slumping forward as he looks to the ‘son’ of Ulbert. _Please tell me he’s not going on about what I think he’s going on about._

“It would certainly be a bolster to our ranks if Lord Momonga were to have an heir, wouldn’t you agree?” The look on Demiurge’s face was completely serious, gazing out in the direction of the battling Yanderes.

_He’s completely serious._ Riku thinks, a deadpanned look on his face as Mare looks back over to the pair as well, considering what could come of such a union.

“Blasphemy!” Cocytus barks out, slamming his spear on the ground as he glares down at Demiurge. “If we do our jobs right there won’t be any need for such a thing!” A puff of white mist escapes from under his carapace hood, Gekigami frowning at the sudden outburst from the insectoid. 

Well, that wouldn’t do. “Think about it.” The informant begins helpfully, not wanting to see his friend’s creation get in an argument with his colleague. “If Lord Momonga has an heir that means we can pledge service to his line.” His tail swishes from left to right as he goes on, the werecat smiling up at the warrior. “Wouldn’t that be better?”

The giant’s form doesn’t relax but he can feel the aura around the NPC ease, the stalwart defender pondering over these words. “That sounds nice.” The insectoid muses and Gekigami can swear the massive man’s eyes sparkle as the idea settles in. “No wait, that would be WONDERFUL! I could be uncle Cocytus….” The man rambles on as he wanders off happily into his own little world, Gekigami chuckling under his breath. Crisis averted.

“Speaking of children, I’ve been meaning to ask you something Mare.” The strategist’s words break Gekigami out of his internal celebrations, looking down at the cleric curiously as the man goes on. “Why do you wear girl’s clothing?”

It took all of his will power not to fall to his knees at the question, mouth falling open as Mare looks away shyly. “These are the clothes Lady Bukubukuchagama gave me. I think she said I was a trap?” The last words fall out in a whisper, Gekigami’s eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

_Why does everyone in this guild use their NPCs to fulfill some deep dark fetish?!_ The informant clears his throat, standing up a bit straighter before he interjects with his own ‘wisdom’. “That’s exactly right Mare!” He proclaims, holding up a finger to illustrate his point. “Most people are foolish enough to believe women are the ‘fairer sex’ and don’t take them seriously in combat. You’re not as offensively capable as your sister but you’re certainly not weaker but this small detail still gives you an advantage over your opponents!”

Mare stares up at Gekigami with wide eyes, clutching onto his staff while his mouth hangs open in wonder. “I never thought of it like that.” He breathes out, clearly impressed by the thunder demon who puffs out his chest proudly.

_Nailed it!_

“I see.” Demiurge hums out, taking in Gekigami’s form but for entirely different reasons. He did have much softer features than most men in Nazarick and one could argue his kimono looked like a dress from afar. “Perhaps it would be beneficial for all of our scouts to dress like women.”

Any pride Gekigami felt for coming up with this lie is shattered the moment Demiurge mutters those words. He visibly staggers back, shoulders slumping as he comes to terms with the hole he has dug himself. _Mission failed._

“A topic for another time. Cocytus! Please join the rest of us back in reality.” The informant snorts softly at these words, the warrior rubbing his head in embarrassment as he walks back to their little group, all while dreamily admitting that such a future is one he would wish to see. “Aura, have Albedo and Shalltear finished?” Demiurge questioned, eyes turning to the group of women as the dark elf turned and shrugged her shoulders.

“Yeah, the cat fights over but now they're arguing!” Aura jokes with an exasperated smile on her face, Gekigami letting out a slightly agitated sigh as the two go on. Apparently they had agreed to share Lord Momonga’s body but not the title of his wife. _Of course the sensible thing is to form a harem. Does no one here realize he doesn’t have a dick?!_ The player growls softly under his breath, Demiurge letting out a similar sound of impatience.

“That’s all well and good but perhaps you should give us all our orders.” The defense strategist suggests, Gekigami’s eyes lighting up, recognizing his opportunity to escape.

“As the head informant of Nazarick I should get a good look at our inventory, to make sure all of Nazarick’s treasures were transported here along with us.” Gekigami says this while waving back to the group nonchalantly, walking to one of the tunnels that lead out of the Amphitheater. Before anyone can argue he breaks out into a full sprint, retreating from the increasingly awkward position he had been left in.

_You ass!_ Gekigami growls out in the messenger after successfully hiding in the trees surrounding the great arena, one leg swaying off the branch of his hiding place. _You left me alone with your cult!_

_Was it really that bad?_ Momonga’s voice rings in his ear for a moment before a portal appears in front of him, the informant walking through without a single glance back. He finds himself in what appears to be a grand master bedroom, decked in royal purple, onyx and crimson reds. A bedroom fit for the ruler of Nazarick. Kind of a waste considering the Guild Leader was an undead but oh well.

Spotting Momonga standing before the full length mirror in his room, Riku sighs dramatically, walking to a chair and flopping down into it. “They think you and the rest of Ainz Ooal Gown are Gods!” He exclaims, arms hanging uselessly to his side as mental fatigue sets in. “All the women and half the men want your babies.” He runs a hand over his face, closing his eyes as he relaxes for the first time since entering this strange, new world.

“Seriously?!” Momonga groans out, wandering over onto his bed, flopping down onto it. “I don’t get it! They’re all so...serious!” He gasps out, grabbing a pillow to cover his face with, hearing his new informant laugh at the former office worker’s predicament. 

“Oh don’t worry so much about it Momonga!” Gekigami teases, waving a hand dismissively in his direction. “If you ever get tired of ruling over the most evil beings in the world your future wife will do it for you! Just hope you pick the one that doesn’t incite some kind of war.” His smirk groans as he hears Momonga whine into his pillow, barely muffled by the fluffy fabric.

“Still,” he trails off, opening his eyes to look up at the ceiling, the cheerfulness slowly vanishing from his face. “They do have their reasons.” The demon straightens up, gaze turning serious as the mage peeks out from under his protective pillow. “They knew that today was supposed to be the last day. That you were the only one who bothered staying.” These words snap Momonga out of his stupor, the man slowly rising to look at Gekigami with growing concern. Not that it showed.

“I don’t know if they were instinctually aware of if they overheard it but they were conscious. Demiurge remembers me from YEARS back!” The informant mused, closing his eyes as he ponders over this information. He could only imagine what it felt like to know that his creator had abandoned him. It was easier to believe there was none at all but that was hard to do when you actually saw your Gods in the flesh on more than one occasion. Wait….!

“Shit!” Red eyes snap open, bolting up so quickly he knocks over the chair he had been sitting on. Momonga is startled up on his feet, feeling a wave of panic come off his friend and a thought crosses the informant’s mind. “Albedo.” He whispers out, gulping nervously. “She was right next to us when I told you about Ulbert dying.” And if being abandoned by your God was a scary thought, he couldn’t imagine what it felt like to know your God could die.


End file.
